


En varm dusj

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [18]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Greier i dusjen, M/M, ekstrascener til julekalender, julekalender, shower, varm dusj
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Isak går inn i dusjen der Even allerede står og er deilig.





	En varm dusj

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isak og Even -en julekalender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870528) by [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki), [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



> En julekalender har bare en episode per dag, noe annet vil være helt feil. Men det hindrer jo ikke at litt ekstramateriale kan dukke opp, og det gjorde det visst i dag. Isak fikk seg iallfall en dusj - om han fikk noe mer får dere tenke ut på egen hånd.
> 
> Dette er ekstrascene til 4. desember i [Isak og Even -en julekalender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12870528/chapters/29506674).

**4\. desember kl. 22.55**

Even står allerede i dusjen når Isak kommer inn på badet. Han kan se konturene av ham gjennom de duggete veggene på dusjkabinettet. Han ser høy og slank ut, står med hendene på hodet mens vannet renner ned over ham. Isak kan bare se det uklare omrisset av ham gjennom dampen, men vet nøyaktig hvordan han ser ut. Kjenner hver millimeter av kroppen hans, huden hans, hendene, armene, brystet, hoftene, lårene, leggene, alt. Han har vært over det hele, tatt på, kjent på, følt på, luktet på, smakt på, brukt alle sansene. Vet hvordan han kjennes ut, hvordan han smaker og lukter, hvordan han ser ut i dagslys og føles i nattemørket. Vet hva som skjer når han tar på ham, vet akkurat hvor han skal ta på ham, hvor han skal stryke ham, kile ham, slikke ham, suge ham, klype ham. Vet alt om ham.

Isak kler av seg og legger klærne i skittentøyskurven. Han stryker fingrene over kroppen sin. Vet han ser bra ut. Han har trent og musklene er veldefinerte under den glatte huden. Håret på magen glinser i lyset, det går en sti av hår nedover. Even elsker å slikke den, la den vise vei. Brystvortene er lysebrune og knopper seg når han kler av seg. Leppene hans er myke, han slikker dem lett med tungespissen, de blir våte og glinsende. Hendene hans glir over brystet og magen. Han klyper seg lett i brystvortene, stønner når han klyper litt hardere enn han hadde tenkt. Fingertuppene glir videre over magen, får hårene til å reise seg. De når lysken, streifer så vidt bort i pikken som henger halvstiv mellom lårene hans. Hånden glir over den et par ganger, griper tak rundt den og drar et par ganger. En dråpe kommer frem på tuppen, han gnir den utover det glinsende hodet. Kjenner hvordan det kiler i kroppen, hvordan blodet dunker og sommerfugler samler seg i skrittet hans.

“Er det plass til meg også, eller?” Han åpner døra til dusjen og går inn uten å vente på svar. Even smiler og trekker seg litt lenger inn mot veggen. Håret klistrer seg til hodet og vannet renner i små bekker nedover ham. Han har såpeskum på magen, hånden hans leker med de innsåpede hårene, fingrene har glidd nedover mot skrittet. Han står med halvt lukkede øyne og lener seg mot veggen, sprer beina litt. Isak stiller seg under dusjen og lar vannet renne ned over seg. Han står så nær Even at han kjenner lårene hans mot sine egne, står med sida mot ham og kjenner ham mot hofta. Even beveger seg så vidt, gnir seg mot ham. Ser på ham, spiser ham med blikket. 

Isak står under den varme dusjen og lar vannet løse opp de litt stive musklene hans. Han strekker armene over hodet og lukker øynene, gnir seg i hodebunnen, bøyer nakken bakover. Skyver brystkassen fremover, strekker på magen. Strammer rumpemusklene, presser hoftene fremover. Lar hendene gli over den våte huden, nedover, bakover. Han mer aner enn ser eller hører at Even puster raskere, at brystkassen hans hever og senker seg fortere enn før. 

Med ett kjenner han Even mot seg. Munnen hans mot brystet, leppene rundt brystvorten, fingertupper på den andre. Hånden som glir nedover, munnen som kysser ham, følelsen av Even som går ned på kne foran ham, munnen som omkranser ham.

**Author's Note:**

> Gjør det noe om det kommer litt ekstrascener til julekalenderen dann og vann? Takler dere det, eller bryter det så mye med konseptet at noen nå ligger i fosterstilling og krampegråt? 
> 
> Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og support ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
